paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pahit Kingdom
Naming list for the Pahits The Pahit Kingdom, also known as the Pahits, is a fanmade faction developed by KamuiK and n5p29. Threatened by the excessive war effort of the Soviets, and later on the Atomic Kingdom of China as well as the Communist Chinese, the countries of South-East Asia formed an alliance under a united political system and, lead by Allied foreign help, build up a new megastate formed after the Majapahit Kingdom about 500 years ago. The faction combines weak basic and a few stealth-trained infantry with good but expensive late-tier units designed to pack and stand a punch. The faction focuses on ground and navy units, while air units are rare and only common airplanes without any choppers. Units can be upgraded with a range of different possibilities, but a commander has first to designate her/his path. There are in effect 6 different strategies due to the system: out of firepower, defense, speed and special, 2 paths can be taken and upgrades and units become usable depending on the choice. The seal of the Pahit Kingdom consists of different aspects. The 4 dots represent both death to the enemy and the 4 paths, the yellow circle represents the golden homeland, the blue circle represents the sea and the cyan-ish circle fading over into the stripes represents the far away outside world. At a Glance Faction Colour : Dark Cyan Gameplay Style : Fortification, Strategy choice Preferred Theater of Operations : Ground and Naval Warfare Strengths : Strong defenses, high variety of strategies and units, upgrades, good expansion Weaknesses : Airforce, Range, late units are expensive, strategy units are mutually exclusive Background The Majapahit The original civilization of the Majapahit spanned about the same hemisphere the new Pahit Kingdom does about 500 years ago. After the Allied Nations strengthened their foothold in south-east asia via the superfortress Singapore, a rich trade with the different countries of the region begun. When the Atomic Kingdom of China attacked them, a new pact was formed under guidance of the Allied Nations to strike back. After a few long and resource-wasting battles without any significant success, a new and radically streamlined faction was proposed, lead by the political trinity of leaders elected by the people. Significance were strong defenses like those found in Singapore and an overall mobility on water to be always ready in the island-based region. The new Pahit Kingdom spans over the most south-east asian region, ranged from Malay Peninsula to New Guinea, and from Indonesia-Philippines archipelago to Taiwan. In addition to that the Pahit Kingdom gains support from both the Allied Nations and the Empire of the Rising Sun in the form of military and civilian goods, including weaponry and medicine. The Kingdom is lead by three political leaders, titled Councellor, King and President. Out of the 3, the King is the only one not elected by the people, however the King can still be diselected. Each of the 3 has different things to do. The King is responsible for any foreign actions and matters, including any military actions outside the core land. The President, who is elected by the Senate, is responsible for any military actions in the homeland, this includes production and police. The Councellor finally is elected by the Parliament and holds power over civilian matters as well as finances, but no military power of any sort. Any of the 3 can be diselected by popular vote, requiring at least 66% of all votes to diselect the person in question. The Parliament, elected by the people, elects the Councellor and proposes laws. The Senate, also elected by the people, elects the President and can confirm laws or request changes to the proposed laws. The National Court, independent from anyone else but the people who elect them, is responsible to enforce the laws and the Constitution in special. This includes all basic laws like freedom of speech, press, art and religion. Gameplay Mechanics The Construction Yard The Pahit Kingdom is heavily based on customization and choice to embrace open-minded commanders and allow them their tactical preferences. The center of a base is the Pahit Construction Yard, which works like other Construction Yards in that it can retract into a MCV. The Construction Yard produces all structures, defense nodes and defense upgrades. Other Structures Structures are build on the field from the Construction Yard or a Crane. Both provide build radius, while other structures do not do this (except deployed Expansion units). Cranes have less health than Construction Yards but are cheaper and faster available. They do require an Ore Refinery themselves however. Tier System Standard units (Tier 1) are always available. Tier 2 is an upgrade for Construction Yards and Construction Cranes. Tier 3 requires additionally the Embassy, and strategy units require selected strategies in the Strategy Command, not the building itself, however. Defense Nodes Defense Nodes are amphibious vehicles with the ability to dig into a position to increase their defense value. They are, however, unarmed until they receive an upgrade weapon from the Construction Yard via signal. The weapon upgrade costs money and removes the Node's ability to pack up again, depending on the weapon it may or may not gain a new ability however. Upgrades Upgrades come in different variants: * Tier Upgrades enhance Construction Yards and Cranes in the way the Allied Nations upgrade structures, but only once, not twice. * Strategy Upgrades are permanent upgrades from the Strategy Command and allow the research and construction of new equipment. Out of the 4 strategies, firepower (Expert Gunner), defense (Hold The Line), speed (Evasive Maneuvers) and special (Unique Resort), only two are available however. * Unit Upgrades are produced in tech buildings, they require strategy upgrades and enhance units depending on what they are in terms of stats. * Weapon Upgrades are constructed like Defenses and placed on Defense Nodes. Strategy-specific Units Each building houses up to two new units via the selected strategies. When a strategy is selected in the ((Strategy Command)), the units belonging to the strategy appear in the construction list. Microfilament Armor One of the advances in technology is this organic-based armor. All non-infantry units in the Pahit Kingdom are outfitted with this armor and permanently heal themselves when not under fire. The effect can be increased with Specialists. Units and Structures Structures Defenses Upgrades Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Watercraft Protocols Category:Factions